


Remember How We Thought It Was Bad?

by paintedbluerose



Series: Lee Thinks You’re Cute [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula here but she’s not the worst, Brainwashing, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Oops it gets bad, Past Brainwashing, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, brainwashed zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Sokka plans. Iroh needs to leave but can’t. Long Feng is not happy. Kuei finds he has guests and has to figure out what to do. And things just go from bad to very bad to worse to oh man this sucks.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Iroh & Katara & Sokka & Zuko, Dai Li & Zuko, Iroh & Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Long Feng & Zuko
Series: Lee Thinks You’re Cute [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001100
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	Remember How We Thought It Was Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember how this series started and it was kinda cute? And it had flirty Zuko? Which was cute! Yeah... this has like none of it in it. Y’all may hate me at the end. Like a lot.

Iroh held onto his poor confused Nephew. Things were looking better for him but he was still so lost. A part of him was still Lee and a part was Zuko. While he was able to follow the conversation most of the time, there were breaks where Zuko had no idea what was going on or who was who. 

“Nephew, would you like some tea? Or some food?” Iroh rubbed Zuko’s back in a calming manner, hoping to release any tension.

“Tea I think. Jasmine?” He frowned. “I think I like Jasmine.”

“It’s your favorite. I’ll make you some.” Iroh left to go to the kitchen to start the tea. He wasn’t about to leave the Avatar’s house if the Dai Li were after the both of them.

“I could try some more healing if you like.” Katara stood inside the kitchen as she spoke to Iroh. “Maybe we can get him free.”

“I think he needs some time right now. I’m afraid it might have been too much for him all at once. That, along with his nightmare, isn’t a pleasant combination.”

“I’ll try later tonight then.” Katara smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. A fake smile for Iroh. He appreciated it though.

“We’re supposed to meet with King Kuei tomorrow morning. I think we should still bring him with us.” Sokka said.

“You want to bring a brainwashed Fire Prince to the Earth King?” Iroh raised an eyebrow. “A Prince who will bring his Uncle who once laid siege to the city for six hundred days. What do you think will happen Sokka?”

“Look, I know it’s not the best idea but listen. Kuei doesn’t know how bad it is here. He doesn’t realize Long Feng has been brainwashing people. If Zuko is there, it’ll prove our point.”

“And what if they take my Nephew because they can control him?” Iroh did not think Sokka was stupid at all. However, his plan was ridiculous. If they had Iroh in their grasps, he would be imprisoned and found guilty of his crimes. It would hurt to have to leave his Nephew but he would do it. But to have a vulnerable Zuko in their hands was unacceptable.

“Okay so it’s not the best! I get it! But we can’t leave him here away from us. He has to come with us. We can protect him the best we can. We’ll give you a copy of Appa’s whistle so that if there’s any trouble you can grab Zuko and run.” 

“There’s also the problem of the Dai Li.” Katara spoke up. “Aang said there was a phrase Long Feng used that made Jet under his control again. Zuko cannot stay here any longer than needed. If it wasn’t for the fact that we need to meet with King Kuei about the invasion, I would say Zuko needs to leave now.”

“And where would we go? We fled here because we are hunted by Azula. We’re traitors to the Fire Nation. No where in the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation is safe for us and there’s no way the Water Tribe would hide us.” Iroh sighed. In his aggravation, he ended up burning the tea for Zuko and had to start again. 

“Are you a traitor? Would you support the Avatar over the Firelord?” Sokka asked. “Would Zuko?”

“I haven’t supported the war since I lost my son. It’s why I didn’t fight Ozai for the throne. I wanted a peaceful life. I support Aang and would willingly fight by his side. Zuko though?” Iroh shrugged. “Zuko I am not sure of. He longs for something he will never receive. He wants the love and support of his father. He does what he does because of that. If he were to realize he wasn’t going to get it, he might support Aang.”

“You’ll stay with us for now. Or I’ll go with you for as long as needed. Zuko needs to be healed and I won’t abandon him before he is.” 

“I can’t ask that of you.” Iroh shook his head.

“You’re not.” Katara said before Iroh could say anything more. “I won’t turn my back on people who need me. Zuko needs me. You need me. Besides, I’m a healer as well as a fighter. I didn’t train to be a healer just to refuse to heal people. I won’t leave you before he’s healed.” 

“Thank you Katara.”

~~~~

Long Feng tried to be patient. He was attempting to wait until they came to his office before he attacked. But there were... problems arising and he knew he wouldn’t have that long. Instead, he modified his plan to be there when they woke. As long as he adjusted for the tiny earthbender he would be fine. 

~~~~

Sokka hated the new plan. Zuko and Iroh needed to leave the city as soon as possible. Sure he thought they should stay originally but that was before he realized the Dai Li could still control Zuko. And Long Feng was still around. So they had to leave.

Except, they couldn’t leave right as they started talking with Kuei. Not when they were going to have the support of the Earth Kingdom in this war. And he was not going to let his sister go with the two firebenders by herself. He trusted her and knew she was able to handle herself. That didn’t mean he wanted her out of his sight where he couldn’t protect her if need be.

It was too complicated.

Most of the remaining daylight was spent seeing what Zuko remembered. Which ended up being vague memories at best. He saw ice and snow but wasn’t sure where or why. He fought them but couldn’t remember the reasoning behind it. He had a scar and remembered anger and fear but had no idea what happened. Iroh made a face at that and said it was best not to think about it for the time being. 

While they were talking to Zuko, Sokka was trying to figure different plans and think of what Long Feng might do. So far he came up with fifteen different plans, five of which were stupid, and three involved them leaving immediately. The problem was, Sokka had no idea about Long Feng and how it would complicate matters. What was Long Feng’s plan? Without knowing, Sokka couldn’t plan accordingly.

“Sokka? You okay?” Toph punched his arm, waking him up from his thinking.

“Uh... sure?” He blinked at everyone staring at him. “Were you guys asking something?”

“We were calling you for a few minutes.” Katara said with a worried look on her face. “You didn’t answer. I asked if you wanted food and nothing.”

“Oh sorry. I’ve been thinking about Long Feng and I can’t seem to figure out his move. He’s got to be planning something.” 

“Perhaps it’s best if we stop thinking about it for now. The answer may come to us when we least expect it.” Iroh gave a small smile. “In the meantime, we should eat dinner and have some tea.”

“Sounds good.” Sokka tried to smile back but his heart wasn’t in it. He didn’t feel like eating either. Something was wrong and he couldn’t figure out what. 

~~~~

King Kuei was ready for dinner when he received notification of guests at the Palace. Normally Long Feng handled all the guests. With him not around and Long Feng realizing what was hidden from him for so long, it was left to him to actually act like a king.

“Tell me, are they here for good or not?” He asked the servant who let him know he had guests.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that.” 

“I just learned about this war. You know more about it than I do. Are they friendly? Or foe?” Kuei repeated. “They’re Earth Kingdom, right? But is all Earth Kingdom fighting the Fire Nation or is there some that support the Fire Nation?”

“As far as I know they’ve been neutral. If they’re offering their services, perhaps they have realized they need to fight with us, Your Majesty.” He bowed.

Kuei thought about that for a moment. “Send them in.”

~~~~

Azula could have laughed at the ease of getting into Ba Sing Se and meeting with the King. All it took was a few uniforms and they were granted access. The King was a fool so it was no wonder they were able to enter his Palace. Even poor stupid Zuzu wasn’t this foolish.

Then he had to spill his secrets with ease. The Avatar was in town? And had a meeting with the King in the morning? Kuei’s advisor was not in the picture for lying to him about the war? How easy it would be to take over Ba Sing Se.

“It will be so nice to see the Avatar again.” She smiled.

“You met him before?” Kuei seemed interested in that.

“Of course. He inspired us to come here to help in the war effort.” She lied with ease. 

“That’s great!” The fool smiled. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to know you’re here.”

“He will, but I don’t want to overstep on your planning. Perhaps it’s best if we wait until later on to mention we’re here. It’s just, Sokka and I have been looking forward to seeing each other again and I’d hate to distract him from helping out.” She almost gagged on her lie. It was disgusting how he had to act like a emotional girl in love. That was how Suki was and if Azula was portraying her, she had to show that along with her other sides.

“Oh I understand.” Kuei smiled. “Young love.”

“Exactly.” It took all her strength to not roll her eyes. 

“Then I will make sure to not say anything until we have made our plans so as to not distract anyone.” Kuei clapped his hands, the blissful fool. “In the meantime, the Dai Li will take you to your rooms and take care of your needs.”

Azula smiled a genuine smile this time as she was finally allowed to escape from the bumbling King. Now came time to plan. She couldn’t just take the Avatar and run. She wanted Ba Sing Se as well. To be the only person to break through the walls and take the city? It had to be her. She needed to get more insight on how things worked and who really was in charge as it certainly was not the King. Perhaps the Dai Li would come in handy.

~~~~

It was late at night and Sokka couldn’t sleep. He swore he saw people watching but when he blinked or tried to look, they were gone. Perhaps it had been a long stressful day and it was getting to him.

As Sokka was able to drift off, he thought about Long Feng and how he no longer had the Kings favor. What if he would attack them because of it? No, he wouldn’t, Sokka decided. It would cause too much of a scene to attack the Avatar. Though, he didn’t need a scene to command Zuko. Before Sokka could think too much of it, he was asleep and the idea was forgotten.

~~~~

Long Feng and the Dai Li were able to sneak inside the house using the roof. They stayed on the ceiling until the group woke up. Once all of them were together in one room, it was time to act. The Dai Li jumped down and surrounded the group. Long Feng jumped down in the center, closer to Zuko.

“Long Feng! What are you doing here?” The Avatar attempted a snarl. He was too naive to be effective.

“I want what was mine. What you stole from me.” He stared at Zuko.

“He’s not yours. He was never yours.” The Dragon of the West snarled, much better than the child did in Long Feng’s opinion. 

“You are not welcome here.” The water tribe boy brandished a boomerang, as if that was going to stop Long Feng.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, I will get what I want.” Long Feng smirked as Zuko took a step back. 

Tiny earthbending girl took a stance to attack and the rest followed suit. Long Feng raised his hand for the Dai Li to attack and soon earth, water, fire, air and boomerang flew around. Long Feng did not step in as he did not have to. There were enough Dai Li to handle the situation. He, instead, walked towards Zuko.

“Lee, you should come with me. It’ll be so much easier.”

“No. Stay away.” Zuko backed away. He was not firebending which was great for Long Feng. 

“You will not touch my Nephew!” The old General threw a blast of fire at Long Feng, separating him and Zuko.

Long Feng looked around and saw some of his Dai Li were struggling, while others were unconscious. It was so hard to get reliable help. “I don’t have to touch him.” Long Feng smiled. The attention was turning towards him. It was time to make his move. “Lee, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai.”

“No!” The Avatar screamed as the General looked confused.

“I am honored to accept his invitation.” Zuko said as he became a blank slate for Long Feng.

“What! No!” The General realized his mistake but it was too late. “Nephew!”

“Lee, you will listen me and only me. You will forget these people here. Your sole purpose is to obey me.” Long Feng commanded as he dodged attacks from the Avatar and the General. He was not going to miss this opportunity.

“Nephew, no! Don’t listen.” The General ran to Zuko, begging him. It was pathetic.

“Sparky, come over to me, I’ll get you somewhere safe.” The tiny girl added. It was too late. Zuko stood there and did not listen to anything they said, no matter how much they begged.

“I told you I would take him back. He is now completely under my control.” He smirked. “Lee, come with me.” Zuko nodded and walked towards Long Feng, even though the General tried to hold him back and prevent him from walking. Once Zuko stood next to Long Feng, he spoke to the group. “I wouldn’t recommend attacking us anymore. It would be a shame if something were to happen to poor Lee. We wouldn’t want him to have a self inflicted scar, now would we General Iroh?” Long Feng took great satisfaction in seeing the old man widen his eyes in surprise and defeat.

The group all took a step back and put down their weapons. Long Feng walked out of the house with the Dai Li and his new pet. As they walked away, Long Feng could hear the cries of the old man and it brought such joy knowing he was the source of the heartache. No one would underestimate Long Feng.


End file.
